vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are an extremely rare race of superhumans who are forced to transform into majestic canines in response to the cycles of the full moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, however it is known that werewolves have existed longer than vampires and once wreaked havoc upon an old world family whom had previously abandoned their homeland, to escape a virus known as the plague. After the death of their youngest son, a powerful witch named Esther was conviced by her husband to transform their family into the first known vampires; thus beginning the war between vampires and werewolves. The Curse The legend of the "werewolf curse" is one of the most ancient and wide spread stories in history. Speculations of werewolf curse can be found as far back as history has been written. Legend has it that for those individuals who possess the curse, if activated, they shall become a full-blooded werewolf. Despite the cause of action, in order to activate the curse, the person infected must take the life of another person. Whether the death is accidental or intentional, the murder of another human will automatically trigger the curse. Appearance & Psychology During the cycles of the full moon, for those individuals who have activated their curse, they will be forced to shape-shift into the physical appearance of a wolf. Once the individual has completely transformed, they will entirely resemble an actual wolf. In addition, a werewolf will also experience animalistic transitions; for example, when a person transforms into a werewolf, their stance will appear more downright, making their movement more beast-like than human. Similar to vampires, the emotions of werewolves are also far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than those of human nature. Only during the full moon can a werewolf phase into their beast-like form. After their transformation, a werewolf will retain little to no human compassion or intelligence. Traits A werewolf can only change during the night, when the full moon has reached its highest apex. Once the transformation is complete, the individual will lose all awareness of their human self; becoming extremely aggressive and violent toward any being who might cross their path. Although werewolves are commonly known for running in packs, some werewolves choose to isolate themselves from others, especially loved ones. Only during a full moon will a werewolf’s speed and strength exceed those of a vampire. Due to their newly amplified abilities, werewolves are capable of completely destroying vampires and are incredibly difficult to kill. Food Flesh is the main component of a werewolves diet. Although werewolves prefer to hunt vampires, a werewolf will not hesitate to kill a human should they cross their path. Powers & Abilities *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Venom:' A supernatural poison commonly lethal towards vampires. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a werewolves heart will result in death. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Werewolf Transformation During a humans transformation into a werewolf, depending upon how many times the person has previously turned, the transformation could last anywhere from 2-4 hours. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the transformation has begun, every bone within the humans body will bend and break until the transformation is complete. Fortunately, with each transformation, the process becomes easier and faster. ''There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are unaffected by silver, nor does silver repel them. Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png|Tyler's wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h04m01s131.png|Mason in his wolf form The_Vampire_Diaries_S03E02_HDTV_XviD-ASAP-6.jpg|Werewolf stares down Elena Gilbert vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png|Tyler in his wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png|Tyler's face while transforming vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png|Tyler getting ready for his first transformation vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png|Tyler after his first transformation vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h24m45s161.png|Damon bitten by Tyler vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h28m57s123.png|Rose's werewolf bite by Jules vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h29m29s184.png|Werewolf bite vlcsnap-2011-05-03-18h29m03s239.png|Mason's eyes 796.jpg 3x02Thehybridwerewolf.JPG|The werewolf that attacks Elena vampirediaries3x02werewolf.JPG lastdaywerewolf.JPG|Tyler as a wolf 2x03-Bad-Moon-Rising-werewolf-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15812587-624-352.jpg imagesCA1K0I6H.jpg untitled.png Known Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Species Category:Mystic Falls Residents